When ships and other vessels are floating in water and the hull of the vessel requires painting and/or other maintenance and repairs, a maintenance person must be lowered over the side of the vessel in a support harness to access the exterior side surface of the hull to perform the service. Some portions of the hull slope inward from the point of suspension. To reach these areas, a secondary support must be used to draw the maintenance person close enough to the inward sloping portions of the hull to perform the task.
Permanently welded clips are provided on the hulls of vessels where tethering is required to perform painting and/or other hull maintenance and repairs. The clips are accessed by the maintenance person using a grappling hook. The person then sequentially hooks on and off the clips to move along the hull. This requires a great deal of manual dexterity and increases safety risk during these maneuvers.
The use of welded clips has several disadvantages. The vessel's hull is weakened by the clip welding process due to heating. The discontinuities on the exterior surface of the hull promote corrosion because the paint film is less durable in these areas. Many ships and vessels have in excess of 100 clips welded to the exterior surface of the hull.
Accordingly, a device and/or method is needed that allows the elimination of the welded clips.